


As You Wish

by spocksmile



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom Jim, Canon Universe, M/M, Top Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocksmile/pseuds/spocksmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim finds out something went on between him and Spock at a party the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

“Captain.”

Jim came awake with a shock, a fading sensation of falling into nothingness. Even before all feeling returned, blood was gushing up his neck and into his cheeks. The crew would know he’d been asleep in the chair. In this moment, he could think of nothing more humiliating.

Brushing off the rising anger at himself, he addressed the hand at his shoulder. He guessed it had been placed there to steady him. “Yes, Spock?” he ground out.

“Our shift has ended for the night, Jim,” Spock answered evenly, and took his hand back.

“Yes, of course,” Jim said, almost inaudibly, but of course his first officer could hear. He stood from the chair. “I apologize,” he said curtly, and approached the turbolift, Spock at his heel. Jim kept his eyes trained to the floor as the doors closed, dreading any eye contact with the bridge crew.

They remained silent as the lift moved, its comforting whir allowing Jim’s embarrassment to subside. But with that, his headache returned -- the one he’d been plagued with since morning. He seriously regretted attending the crew’s party on Deltan the night before. He couldn’t even remember a damned thing, save the fact he’d hardly left Spock’s side all night. As if that was out of the ordinary. Lately, he couldn’t keep apart from Spock for long, at least not without a creeping feeling of unease.

Jim rubbed his temples, tried to wish the pain away… to no avail. Maybe Spock could teach him something about that, someday. How to isolate and eliminate unnecessary pain. That was something he envied in Vulcans.

“Spock,” he began, “I’ve really got a hell of a hangover. Would you mind accompanying me to sickbay for a hypo? I’ve been hoping the pain would subside. Bones is gonna chew me out.”

“As you wish, Captain,” Spock replied.

Jim chuckled. “Don’t you mean ‘I love you’?”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “In what way might that be a suitable response to your--”

“Nevermind, you Vulcan, I was referencing an old Earth film.”

The turbolift opened before them, revealing a passing crew member, who grinned at the sight of them. “Nice lap dance last night, Captain,” he blurted out, before he could check himself.

Jim froze. The crew member noticed, and visibly regretted his statement. Jim looked at Spock, who looked back curiously. “What was that?” Jim snapped. He looked back towards the crew member, but he’d already disappeared around a bend. “What did he mean by that? Did someone give me a lap dance?” he demanded of Spock.

“Captain,” Spock replied, slipping back into formality at Jim’s response, “I cannot tell you, as I do not recall the meaning of the term ‘lap dance.’”

Of course he didn’t. Jim sighed, let himself relax a little. So maybe he’d gotten a little frisky with someone. It wasn’t out of the ordinary. He only wished it hadn’t been in front of drunken crew members. “Spock, I’m not telling you what a lap dance is. Ask Bones.”

They approached sickbay, side by side. “So, I’m assuming Vulcans don’t get hangovers?”

“We do experience significant discomfort, but nothing so stinting as Humans are accustomed to. Any pain we have learned to separate, so that it cannot affect mental capacity. However, I have had little experience with the sensation, as I have never been so intoxicated as I was last night, at your side.”

Jim started. “You were drunk? For the first time? With me? I had no idea you were drinking at all! Well, I’m honored. It’s a real shame I can’t recall anything.”

Spock gazed at him, tilted his head slightly. God, he was so… cat-like. Jim had always been a dog person, but here was a cat he actually liked. “You remember nothing at all?”

“Nada. Although, from the looks I’ve been getting from the crew today, I wish I did. Seems like last night was… exciting.”

They cut their conversation short as they entered sickbay. McCoy gave Jim one look and rolled his eyes. “Come on in, gentlemen.”

“Been expecting me?” Jim asked innocently, flashed a coquettish grin. Anything to keep the doctor from preaching. All he wanted was a hypo and a trip back to bed.

“With the way you were acting last night, I’m surprised you haven’t already come in for three hypos. But first, you get some blessed water.”

“The way I was acting last night,” Jim repeatedly weakly while Bones left. He caught eyes with a passing Chapel, who immediately broke the contact and hurried out of sight. Lord, what had they seen? He may as well have fucked the bartender across the counter. Hopefully he hadn’t done exactly that.

McCoy returned with a glass of water in one hand and a hypo in the other. “What happened last night, Bones?”

“It worries me that you don’t remember.” There was a strange edge to his voice. He stuck the hypo into Jim’s arm. Too hard. He winced, made a face. “I’ll spare you the details. I think Spock can fill you in himself. My favorite part was when you licked his eyebrow.”

Jim stared. Something had happened with Spock, something... hot.

Before panic took hold, he caught his surprise. He broke out a smile, wrenched his eyes up to meet Spock's. "I wish I could remember what your eyebrows taste like, Spock."

But Spock's eyes didn't offer any smile.

Bones sighed. "Get the hell out of my sickbay, you fuckers."

As they left, Jim took Spock's arm. Spock didn't exactly protest, he never could, not to Jim's touch. But he was tense.

"I'm wiped, but I can't say I'm not up for a game of chess. Huh, Spock?"

Spock nodded curtly. "I am not opposed, either, Captain."

Jim tried not to roll his eyes at the formal title. They made their way to his quarters in delicate silence, broken only when the door slid shut and Jim took Spock suddenly by the shoulders. "Spock," he began, "I don't know why you're sulking, but I don't like it. Tell me what happened last night. I know you remember. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I did not deem it wise to disclose such information to you myself."

"Or did you just not  _want_ to?"

Spock was silent for a moment. "You are correct. I have no desire to endanger our friendship. Something took place last night which I ardently wish had not transpired, especially considering the close scrutiny of crew members."

Jim stepped away, his face softening. "Why did you let yourself get so drunk, Spock? I would never expect that from you."

"I forfeited control in the face of temptation." Spock's eyes flickered away from Jim's, focused somewhere beyond. "My desire to be close with you overcame logic. Had I been sober, I would not have allowed you to proceed with me as you did in such a situation. I feel I am directly responsible, despite my inebriation."

Both were silent for a good minute. But Jim grew impatient once more. He needed to know what had happened. Even as he gazed at Spock now, he wished he could trace along his jawline with his tongue. He was used to impulses like this. Every inch of Spock seemed to cry out to him for attention, for his touch. He and Spock had touched each other in front of the crew only because Spock was drunk as well. It hadn't occurred to him before, but now he wondered how many times before last night he had reached out to Spock when only he was under the influence.

Surely Spock had drunk knowing what might happen. That is why he feels responsible.

Jim stepped in close to Spock, reached out and placed his hand on his upper arm. "And..." Jim sought out Spock's gaze, locked eyes. "What is it that happened, Spock...? Tell me what we did."

Spock held his eyes evenly and without restraint. He seemed to be measuring his words. Jim wanted to tell him to stop thinking, to just let it come. But he didn't. Finally, Spock opened his beautiful mouth. "You sat in my lap for 63.2 minutes. During that time, you explored my body with your hands, and I did the same to yours. We... kissed... but I cannot recall how many times, or for how long.  I did not bother counting or measuring. I had lost my awareness of time." He paused, and Jim realized he had been holding his breath. So he had tasted that sharp mouth...

Jim knew the story was not finished. They had done more. He moved in closer, the side of his face brushing Spock's, his hands gliding down from Spock's shoulders to rest lightly against his chest. Their bodies were barely separated, and Jim could not dare to break that thin layer of air. Spock seemed unable to move, but Jim heard him breathing fast, his lips nearly touching his ear.

Jim closed his eyes. "Spock," he whispered, and felt his first officer shudder, "What did we do next?"

"I led you into the restroom, and I locked the door behind us."  _Oh, God_. "I removed your clothing, and then my own. You sat on the sink counter, and leaned against the mirror."

Jim knew he was reluctant to finish. He turned his head, touched his lips gently against Spock's neck and asked, "What then?"

Spock's hands came down and took Jim's waist, pressed their bodies flush. Jim gasped, felt Spock's granite-hard cock press against his, felt his hot hands at the small of his back.

"Then, Jim," Spock continued, and Jim thought he might cum just from the way his voice reverberated through him, "I took you against the mirror, and you screamed my name into my ear."

_Fuck_.

Their clothes couldn't come off fast enough. It was seconds, but felt like minutes, before Spock, finally naked, was pushing Jim backwards onto his own bed, their lips joined in hunger, and Spock pinned his arms down over his head.

" _Spock,"_ Jim breathed, and felt divine agony as the Vulcan pushed inside of him. He thought he might be yelling, but couldn't tell, as Spock thrust inside of him, once, twice, again and again, his whole immaculate length at a time. His hands found their way to Spock's ass, and he pulled him in deeper with each thrust. Spock's angle was precise, his cock pulsing, slamming ruthlessly into Jim's prostate at a staggering speed.

It was then that Jim realized he was screaming, screaming out his first officer's name, crying out as he neared perfect, orgasmic oblivion. Jim's thighs locked around Spock, he put his hands on Spock's temples and brought their faces close, eyes locked, hung his life on Spock's helpless cries while they called out each other's names and came into beautiful unconsciousness.

 


End file.
